


I'm done

by Destinedsurvivor7



Series: Poetry [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinedsurvivor7/pseuds/Destinedsurvivor7
Summary: When you've stated you've moved on from a past relationship...But your ex continues to think other wise...And it's only added gasoline to the fire, and wasted air.





	I'm done

**Author's Note:**

> Vent poem because I'm really tired of the on going backlashes after a recent breakup.  
> For once...it would be nice to have a healthy relationship...T_T

I told you before  
I'm done  
It's over

You don't listen  
Just go  
I told you before  
Let it go

You're not doing yourself a favor  
By persuading a dead relationship  
That's been decided months before

We are not friends  
It's over  
There's nothing to say  
You're repeating yourself  
And it's only wasted air

Let it go  
Move on  
There's plenty out there  
You're just not trying at all

Stop interfering  
You're not helping  
You're only making it worse  
For yourself

The more backlash  
The harder it is for you  
Let it be  
Please...

I've told you everything I needed to say  
What else do you want from me?  
I've moved on  
And trying to get back on my feet

Stop playing these mind games  
It's not helping your case  
You're just adding gasoline to the fire  
Until you've burned yourself

Let it rest  
It's been months  
Move on  
And enjoy what you have

I gave you a chance  
Now let it go  
Move on  
Because I am done

I'm done dealing with you period  
Don't keep talking to me or friends  
Because you're not helping  
It's just gasoline to the fire

The cons, and life is full of people  
You just keep interfering with the past  
When it's not healthy to

Take a deep breath  
Take a step forward  
No matter how small  
And walk into a new future

Because I'm done  
And have moved on  
You should too  
And head into a new beginning


End file.
